Dedicated To You Girl
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevney Universe, Songfic. Kevney's first time


Alright then I just finished this like ten minutes ago, at some food, now I'm going to bed. I tried my best to proof read as I wrote, but something still might not be right. So here it is just a one shot songfic. I really hope you all enjoy this and if you do then leave a review. If I get enough positive feedback I might add a chapter 2. So here it is with a song to accompany it. Strawberry Bubblegum by J Timberlake is the song and this is the story. Goodnight everyone

* * *

_Sometime Mid 1991, Fontainebleau, Miami Beach_

_They had to pretend to be mad at each other, their characters Frank Farmer and Rachel Marron, were at odds right now. Rachel is still mad at Frank because he wants to keep their relationship professional, like the passion that they shared just a few nights ago didn't matter. Because he had gotten what he wanted. Well not necessarily he only wanted to get in her pants, but it's her own fault for putting out on the first date. If Rachel was more than a fictional character Whitney would have slapped the woman herself. Kevin on the other hand thought it was horrible what his character did, but that is just one of those things that makes a good story. _

"_Bill I'll Do What I Want, When I want! Besides I'm Tired Of Hanging Around A Bunch Of Deadbeats, No Offense Tony."_

_And with that Rachel punched Frank in the gut with just a few simple words. She took a sip of her ice water while staring into his eyes, she resented him, resented the pain he had caused her once again lonely heart. If he wanted to be a cold son of a bitch, she would be a cold bitch too!_

_Frank pierced into her eyes, still mum for a few seconds then made up his mind with_

"_One More Time And I'm Gone!" he turned her back to her and walked away_

"_You Remember Something Farmer, You Work Here You Work For Me!" Bill spoke up and shut Rachel down, then asked where Frank was going off to_

"_I'm Going To Check The Route As Usual" he needed to get away from Rachel _

"_Did Fletcher Call?" Rachel asked changing the discussion as if she wasn't effected by what just happened between she and Frank._

And their director yelled from behind the camera. Kevin emerged back through the hotel door joining the rest of the cast again.

"Great job everyone!" he said now going over to Whitney "And you!" he held both of her hands in his "You were especially great! I loved it, both of you just keep giving me so much." he smiled at Kevin and Whitney who were blushing a little.

"Thanks Mick" Kevin said shyly

"Yeah thank you" Whitney added

"Alright guys, let's take a break and set up for the next scene then were going to get some lunch. How does that sound?" Mick asked the crew

Everyone started to go off and do whatever including Whitney, but was stopped by Kevin in the hall. He wanted to tell her how great she was in this scene and that he hopes to keep that same chemistry for the balcony scene later tonight.

"We can go over lines again if you'd like?" he asked hoping in his mind that she would check yes on his heart. There was a plenty of flirting going on between them for some time now. He wondered if the others might have picked up on it too. But for now he just wanted to have some one on one time with her again. Like at the beginning of filming, they spent numerous moments together. He needed to know if there was something more there.

"I might stop by, but I have a few phone calls to make before we go off to lunch" she said popping a Strawberry Bubblicious bubble gum into her mouth. She loved that flavor now since that grape was no longer her favorite. Kevin had also noticed when she switched flavors.

"Oh okay" he felt defeated "Well if you need me I rented a room down the hall"

"For what?" she asked intrigued now

"Just to catch up on some other work for my movies" the faint scent of strawberry caught his nose

"Can I be in one of your next movies?" she smiled flirting again

"Play your cards right and you just might!" he flirted back and winked

"I'll see you later Kevin" she patted him on the back and left, he couldn't help but watch her walk away.

Later during lunch Whitney was still in the hall, farther down from the room they were filming in. She had the pay phone receiver in her hand waiting for her newly ex boyfriend to pick up on the other line. He never did. That was the third time she had tried calling him, maybe he wasn't home. The two of them had a fight three weeks prior and she broke it off with him. Whitney just wanted to call and check and see how he was doing, she still cared for him. But she felt she could move on just fine, especially while this movie was keeping her very busy. Whitney eventually gave up and decided to walk away. She strolled down the hall trying to decide if she should just go downstairs and join everyone else for lunch. And she would have if she wouldn't have remembered Kevin telling her that he would be alone up here too. So found his door that had the Do Not Disturb sign hanging and knocked. She kept knocking until she heard him come to the door.

"Whitney" he smiled thinking she would be the last person standing there "What are you doing here?" there it was again, the now stronger scent of her bubble gum.

"What am I doing here? I just came to hang out, remember you told me about your little room hidden off in the corner by itself"

"Yeah I remember I just thought that you would be off doing your own thing for lunch"

"Well I'm done now so can I come in?" he still had her standing out there in the hallway "We can't just stand here and let someone see us!" she returned the wink from earlier

"I'm sorry, of course come in" he now felt a little foolish

Whitney walked in and glanced around the huge room. It wasn't like the other hotel room they were filming in. It just fit a huge bed, two dressers, a desk, and a big screen tv.

"I wonder what they call this room" she asked still glancing around

Kevin came up behind her "The singles room I guess"

"So what are you working on?" she wanted to be nosey now and went over to his desk to look at the scripts he had

"Nothing much now, I'm just relaxing" Kevin went over to his bed and sat down. He had pulled out his guitar and notepad earlier to play a few notes. He was in the middle of writing a song, a song that he wanted to dedicate to a woman he found himself falling in love with.

Whitney looked over to him and was surprised at what she seen.

"Kevin"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know you sung and played the guitar!"

"Yeah, I just dabble with it. Nothing too serious"

"Nothing too serious… are you shy?"

"A little"

She pulled the desk chair up in front of him and sat down "You mind if I hear you play and sing?"

"I'm shy Whitney" reluctant he said

"Kevin come on, it's me"

"Yeah a world class singer and me not a singer"

"So, I still want to hear you at least play"

"Fine I will play for you" before he could start Whitney grabbed his yellow writing pad and started looking at the lyrics.

"What are you doing?"

"See what you wrote"

"It's not finished, it's just the rough draft"

"That's alright you have to start off with something" he watched her read it then asked her

"It's corny isn't it?"

"No I like it! So start playing that guitar so I can sing this"

"Yeah your going to sing it the right way"

"Kevin stop doubting yourself" she smiled saying those same words he once said to her months ago

He began to play

_**Hey Pretty Lady This Goes Out To You**_

_**I Know I Said It Like A Thousand Times**_

Kevin interrupted her

"I hate to stop you but that part is supposed to be spoken"

"Oh" she went back to the lyrics

_**But Everyday Still Feels Like The First Day**_

_**This Is Dedicated To You…**_

Kevin Started to sing his lyrics which he had long since memorized after they was written.

_**This Goes Out To You **_

_**This Goes Out To You, This Is Dedicated To You…**_

When Whitney heard Kevin come in she stopped and stared at him. He nodded his head letting her know that it was okay for her to continue.

_**Pretty Lady**_

_**When you Walk By…**_

she said

_**It Was Such A Mellow, Mellow, Mellow, Mellow, Mellow, Mellow Day**_

as Kevin continued behind her

_**When You Walk By **_

they said together

_**It Was Such A Mellow, Mellow, Mellow, Mellow, Mellow, Mellow Day**_

_**he said alone**_

She now sung the song by herself

_**I, I can't deny the way you caught my eye**_

_**And then something strawberry filled up the sky**_

_**And everything on you intoxicates**_

_**It's a mystery,**_

_**I don't know why I let you kick in my "Do Not Disturb" sign**_

_**But I guess your mouth in motion got me so high**_

_**And I could tell it's pure just by the taste**_

He stopped playing, the song was unfinished

"I love it Kevin, but I why isn't it finished?"

"The story is incomplete"

"It's incomplete?"

"Yeah" he shrugged

"Why haven't you tried to finish it?"

"It's still being written" he raised his eyebrow then turned to put his guitar away in it's case. Whitney thought about the song for a moment then asked him.

"Who is this song about?" for a moment she thought it could have been about her, but here he was a happily married man who she shamelessly flirted with, often!

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah I do" he didn't say anything "It's probably about your wife" she said hanging her head

"No it's not, She and I aren't even together"

She turned to him again as he sat down in front of her, coming closer off the edge.

"Oh I'm sorry, welcome to the broken hearts club I guess"

"Please I'm over it, we haven't been together for a year now"

"So who is the song about?"

"It's about you"

"Me" okay she could say she was a little surprised by his answer

"Yeah you, I can't help myself sometimes" he sighed

"Why me?"

"Why not you!" he felt a little offended

"Because you and I… I thought we were just good friends"

"Good friends? Whitney with all that flirting we do, come on. I don't know about you but I was flirting for real"

She said nothing else except hung her head down and smiled to herself. Kevin seen this as a good sign and went on to speak again.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to get you alone just for something more than going over lines. I wanted to tell you this for so long…" In that moment Whitney kissed him. And the story continued

_**And You Kiss Me**_

_**So tell me you wanna get close somewhere far away, far away**_

_**Don't worry about your loving it won't go to waste, go to waste**_

_**Don't ever change your flavor 'cause I love the taste, love the taste**_

_**And if you ask me where I wanna go, I say all the way**_

In a matter of seconds that kiss became more intense and Kevin could feel himself ready for more, Whitney felt the same. He pulled away first.

"I've been waiting for this moment since…"

"So have I"

"Your _**just like nothing that I ever seen before**_"

"Kevin" she said breathless, he scooped her up on his lap and nibbled on her neck "I want you"

"Are you sure you want to go all the way?" He patiently asked. She chewed her gum a little more before taking it out of her mouth and into the wrapper for later.

She bit her bottom lip and whispered yes. It didn't take Kevin long to have her on her back, on her soft lips. The two of them just stayed embraced, kissing each other. No rushing just perfection. And right now everything was perfect especially since filming wouldn't resume 'til that hour and a half was up.

_**And it all started when she said**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, smacking that strawberry bubblegum**_

_**You really got me when you said**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, popping that strawberry bubblegum**_

Five minutes into their make out session Kevin decided to take it another step further and unbutton her satin blouse she had put on after taking off Rachel's wardrobe. He took his time unbuttoning them one by one, trying to imagine what it might look like underneath. He knew it was something special because she was something special. Something special to him.

_**Go ahead girl**_

_**This goes out to you,**_

_**You know what time**_

_**I'll give it to you**_

She could feel Kevin's hands traveling to her back. She thought she would give him some help by taking off her blouse. Once he got her unhooked he slid it off for her and threw the item off to the side. They were just how he imagined them being. Beautiful. He looked up at Whitney smiling and wiggling his eye brows, she just rolled her eyes playfully. This time she kneeled down on the bed to undress him, they ended up undressing each other. Slowly and gently. They managed to fit a few kisses in between too.

_**So Tell Me Why**_

_**We're making love like professionals on the first time**_

_**Acting all professional but it works out**_

'_**Cause you don't wanna work here anyway**_

_**And Baby I, I, **_

_**Girl I'm all addicted and I won't fight**_

_**You and me that's the recipe for a good time**_

_**And it ain't really nothing but clothes in the way**_

They were still kneeling on the bed making out, but both upper bodies were completely naked. They haven't made it to the bottom just yet. Whitney started thinking to herself, she was having second thoughts.

"Kevin" she said stopping

"What's wrong baby?" this time he was breathless

"What if were making a mistake?"

"Huh?"

She sat down and crossed her legs while he still hovered over her

"What if you and I end up doing this and then we regret it?"

"Believe me I won't regret this!"

"Of course you won't, you get to say that you scored with The Voice!" she rolled her eyes offended

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I won't regret what we are fixing to do because…"

"Because what?" she wanted to know

"I think I'm falling in love with you" he had been holding that in for a while

"Your in love with me?"

"Yes I am, everyday I am falling deeper and deeper."

"Wow"

"I probably scared with what I just said huh?" he sat down too across from her

"No not at all, I'm flattered"

"But you don't feel the same" he felt his spirit coming down

"No I mean, I tried to push those feelings away too, but now I know I can't fight them. When I broke up with you know who, I didn't really have a reason to give him or a reason for myself. But now I know, it's because I somehow fell in love with you too."

"You have"

"Yes Kevin I have, I can't fight them anymore"

"You don't know how relieved I am, I thought I was fixing to get rejected!"

"I wouldn't reject you like that" now she felt better

"Listen I know your scared"

"I'm not scared anymore" She got closer to him and sat on his lap let her legs get wrapped around him. She eagerly kissed him again and he returned the kiss in the same manner. He decided to let her breath and went to her neck of a little while. She moaned out his name and softly said

"Kevin just don't break my heart"

He stopped for a moment and whispered in her ear

"_**Don't Worry About Your Loving, It Won't Go To Waste**_"

"Promise?" she asked one more time leaning her head on his shoulder

"I promise" and that put her at ease "_**Where You Wanna Go Baby?**_"

"_**All The Way**_"

Kevin laid down on his back this time letting Whitney unfastened his pants. She slid it off and then she took his briefs off too. She worked him a little bit until it was his turn to take her pants off.

_**My little strawberry, strawberry, strawberry bubblegum**_

_**My little strawberry, strawberry, strawberry bubblegum**_

_**She's my little my little strawberry, strawberry, strawberry bubblegum**_

The two of them took their love making all over the room. Kevin held her in his arms while wrapped themselves around his torso tight across the room to the desk. In one big motion he swiped all the papers that had occupied the space onto the floor, to sit her down on top. Their time spent there was filled with raw emotion and lust. He gave it to her rough and she didn't complain, not one bit. Then he had her body against the wall. Luckily for them the whole floor was blocked off from fellow residents and hopefully they still had the floor alone to themselves. Still Whitney tried not to make too much noise. Now she was ready to take control and she put him to the floor on his back. He let her do him how she wanted. Finally they brought it back to the bed for a more gentle love making session. It wasn't until their lunch break was almost over when they finally reached their climax and were worn out. Neither of them were thinking about the time and what it read at the current moment. Kevin just held her close in his arms as she laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heart and felt hers. They were both beating at the same pace, beating almost as one. Kevin started thinking about the lyrics to his song again. They played in his head.

_**Come in, sit down, let me elevate your appetite**_

_**Any flavor you want, now my selection is the tasty kind**_

_**But you, you're delicious on your own.**_

_**After I break you down my fingers, it's so sweet.**_

_**That's what you told me when I touched on your lips.**_

_**Towel under the door, girl. Before they pick up your scent.**_

"So how about Whitney" he asked coming out of his thoughts

"How about what?"

"You and I take a chance"

"Take a chance together?"

"Yeah" he said excitingly

"Are you sure you want to jump into this so fast?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"We both just got out of relationships Kev"

"So"

"I don't want to be your rebound and I don't want you to be mines either"

"Do you feel like you're a rebound?"

"No"

"Do you feel like I'm your rebound?"

"No, not at all"

"Then it's settled. We'll take it slow of course, then afterwards once were more comfortable with people knowing we will go public"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Great. Now that you're my girl I get to shower you with love and gifts"

"You don't have to buy me anything baby"

"I know but there will be more than words and gifts to show you how much I love you, I promise you Whitney you will not regret this!"

"I know I won't"

Kevin kissed her forehead

"So back to the song"

"Just come out and say it, it's corny"

"No Kevin I love it, nothing is corny about those lyrics. But what are you going to title it?"

"I don't know"

"Well since you mentioned my strawberry bubble gum often why don't you name it that"

"Yeah _**Strawberry Bubblegum**_, not bad!"

"And you'll be my _**Blueberry Lollipop**_"

"Your going to write a song about me now?"

"I might as well, you poured your heart into that song for me!" smiled up at him

"Give me a kiss" he playfully commanded and she did

Kevin now had the rest of the lyrics to complete his song

As the two of them continued laying with each other a knock came at the door.

"Mr. Costner everyone is back on the set and the makeup artist are waiting for you." a voice said from the other side of the door.

Kevin and Whitney both shot up at the same time with the looks of horror on their faces. Whitney urged a speechless Kevin to say something.

"I… Uh… Just give me a second I will be out there in a little while"

"Also Mr. Costner it seems like we have a little dilemma, Ms. Houston can not be located."

"Oh really?" he said glancing at her while she giggled

"Yes and Mr. Brown just arrived to visit her"

Whitney's jaw dropped and Kevin turned to look at her, they were both in shock.

"What in the hell is he doing here?" he whispered to her


End file.
